Artificial Enemy
by Isaki-chan
Summary: Ene is the animated girl living inside Shintarou s electronic things. She usually plays tricks on him, but one day she went hardcore, recalling some memories in his head.
1. Chapter 1

Artificial Enemy*

* I thought it was cool to use the same title of the first episode.

Intro

"If I don`t kill all five, be ready for a tower dive." She growls under her breath pushing the game`s buttons fiercely.

This dark haired girl, apparently having nothing special except her passion for games, was the best gamer in the neighbourhood. No lose and her abilities were concentration, luck and perseverance. "Ha! That`s it!" She smirks facing the last mob.

"Ne ne, ready for lunch break?" A shady voice near her disturbed her.

"Ah! I didn`t know you are here, Haruka." She loses her rage, but kills the last mob and ends the game. "Easy!" She scratches her arms over her head while the screen pops up Victory.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Hi! I`m Ene." A cyber blue girl popped up from the last mail he opened.

"E-ne...?" Shintarou blinks confused at his large screen while his heart was racing fast waiting something some creepy pasta in the first place. He doesn`t like doubtful mails and just dealing with this in past, made him to fear a nearby heart attack. "Just Ene?" He recovers from the previous state not admiring the blue jinx at all. Which was definitely a nice virtual girl.

"Yep. Ene. And nope, no porns for you today~" She smirks with a dark aura planing to tease this no life guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As time started to pass the blue haired cyber girl got used with the indoors guy. He was so lazy and obsessed with his computer. At least she could access every information he was searching and she could know him well. She always thought how this guy who dislike leaving house can be such a cool person before. She very knew him. Yes! She knew him before she popped up in his computer, yet on every gadget he uses. She was everywhere around him as he loved technology.

"So, Shintarou-kun... Master. Today is a nice day, why don`t you go in park or anywhere? Look! It`s already mid summer!" She was purring in the corner of his screen as he was ignoring her searching for a voice actor from one of his favorite anime.

"Wha-..?" He was answering with a half of tone continuing ignoring her.

"Oh, come on~ Master!" She was enlarging her face on the whole screen with a daredevil grin. "Let`s go outside already!"

"..." He was staring at her motionless.

"..." She blinks back at him nicely.

"No."

Then he minimized her program while the girl was raging in anger.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

"Back then, there was autumn... right after the summer break..." The common female voice started to remember imagining. "...The school... Yes, school started and I was one of the top students."

A moment of silence in the existent chaos.

"My name... My name was... Takane Enomoto." She pauses and opens her cyber blue eyes. "Ene."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back to school, there was him. "Such an annoying presence." The real Ene growls with her inner voice staring at the taller guy after they left the lab.

"It`ll be such a shame if there won`t be a programmer creating a character after you in the game you play. Oh! Also wearing your name too~ E-ne~" Shintarou teased her a little in his way out for the lunch break.

"..." She looks rude at him in silence, but her inner mind went crazy. She definitely hates this guy. He only knows to play better than everybody and as long as she is a winner in every game she plays, Shintarou proves her that he was better.

"Damn you, Kisaragi-kun!" She rages in his back while he was already out but could hear her.

"It`s Shintarou." He waves laughing of her silently.

* * *

><p>Ene wakes up as Shintarou power on his computer. She fakes stretching her arms like she was sleeping too when a normal human would sleep. "Morning, Master!" She rolls on his screen purring for attention.<p>

"Not today, Ene." His dark rings were nothing new as he uses to sleep less having nightmares. It was strange like he forgot a lot things and Ene didn`t help him to remember a thing.

"Master. It`s been another day and you didn`t move from this chair. Why don`t you hurry and see the sun, until autumn comes?" She tilts her head teasing. "Ne~ I really want to go outside!" She begs more through the screen spamming his windows.

"You can stay inside and search for an beach picture. It pretty goes for you." He growls annoyed.

"Master!" She whines more stretching on his whole screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ene ended up locked inside her enemy`s pc as for her memories about Shintarou, they still there even darker. She couldn`t forget him and she definitely wanted to see him hurt or worst. But what could she do? She just continued teasing him not showing her real grudge. For some reason two years ago that coll guy Shintarou was gone. Instead his rough personality, here is the locked in nerd easy to trick.

"Master! Outside is such a beautiful day. Why don`t you go and check for yourself?"

This time was actually a rainy day, but Ene was absolutely sure that he will not give her attention as always.

"I have to go to see someone." He replayed with a straight face of a man who just woke up.

"Oh. But..." She could cheer herself more, being a little confused, but then her virtual memory told her that this is that day. "..." She recovers fast thinking that was a good idea to see him burning under an acid shower. "Excellently! Have a nice journey then, Master~"

He plugs his phone at his usb and downloaded Ene on his phone, leaving eventually, but being dressed for a sunny day.

"Ne, Master... It may be autumn already for the sake days you locked inside your house." She tries to fake a little that she actually cares, but her smirks popps up. "If it`s gonna be windy or... rainy, I am not part of this. I am just a program. HAHAHA!" She laughs madly while he ignores her being thoughtful.

* * *

><p>Outside.<p>

Raining.

"..." Shintarou drops his headphones realizing he was almost in the middle of the street without an umbrella.

"Pffft... haha..!" Ene covers her mouth laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was raining. It was definitely raining after a few steps through the nearest by street. Too late to return, yet too early. He had to go the certain place. Her graveyard. He couldn`t remember her name even if it was written on the stone grave every year he walked there. But her image was blurry, yet alive.

"Ne, Master." Ene breaks the silence. "What are you going to do?" She spokes from the phone on the only headphone he didn`t drop from ear.

"I..." He stood silent thinking to his matter as the rain didn`t stop to fall. His clothes went wet and he didn`t wanted to get teased by Ene once more.

"Absent minded master is not fun. Ne, what is the matter? Why are you like this? Answer to me, Master~!" She purrs inside his phone changing her voice more teasing. She definitely had no idea that that person who was he visiting had a lot of importance for him. In the first place the cyber girl thought it is not a big deal. He visited an year ago so she thought he passed the moment, but... "Shintarou... Are you alright?" She spokes silently almost worried.

"I have to see her." He answered this time.

"She is already dead."

"No. She is still here with me." He answers and puts on his hoodie over the rained hair, then started to run like mad to the graveyard place.

Ene watched all of that covering half of her face not sure if she shall feel bad for him. But she was sure that he really cared of that girl.

* * *

><p>In a while, rain almost stopped and a far rainbow could be seen over the city.<p>

"Such a big... place." She said mostly for herself.

"Yes. She couldn`t stay away from others. She likes to talk a lot." He almost giggles as water drops fall on his face.

"She is..." His blue friend wanted to say "dead" once more but she stopped her rudeness and tilts head concerned, moving her attention the the stone grave. "Ayano... Tateyama Ayano."

Shintarou`s eyes got bigger and a frightening expression covered his face.

"Ayano!" "Master?" Ene looks up at him confused.

As Shintarou drops the second headphone, Ene could scream as much as she wanted. He just could review what happened. Ayano was that girl from his dreams.

Question:

As the time will come, I thought to write the second part of Artificial Enemy, but I think I`ll change the title into "Deceiver" and I`ll add the certain character whose song is dedicated.. What do you think?

Part II? Y/N


End file.
